


i wanna shoop, baby

by hotfruits



Series: jeith discord fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom James Griffin (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, Friendship, Frottage, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Season/Series 08, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Shower Sex, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Top James Griffin (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: Keith is ready to take the next step with James, but life keeps getting in the way.aka. four times Keith and James try to get busy, and one time they do.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> soooo in my head this is related to "It's a Start" (part one of this series), but this can be read alone I think. Just know that James and Keith are in love uwu.
> 
> dedicated to the jeith discords and to andy, who prompted me awhile ago with new's year eve lolol. that'll be the last chapter ;)

Keith is the last to arrive on Altea for the one year anniversary of the witch’s defeat (and for when they lost Allura). He can feel Black’s happy rumbles at being ruined with her family, something which Keith can understand. It’s been a solid month since he last saw Shiro, Hunk, and Coran, and even longer for Lance and Pidge, with his duties on Daibazaal and Naxzela keeping him busy.

As he touches down, he can see the figures of his friends waving to him, all smiles and hearty cheers. With a grin of his own, he rushes out of the Black Lion and into the first set of arms he can reach, which happens to be Lance’s. “Hey loser,” Lance greets him affectionately, his embrace warm and familiar. “Your hair has gotten stupider.”

“I missed you too, you ass,” he chuckles, accepting one last squeeze before he’s being shoving towards Hunk, who easily lifts him off the ground and hugs him so hard his back actually pops. It continues from there, hugging Pidge next and breathing in the earthy scent of the machinery oil that clings to her skin, then Coran, who spins him around and wonders if he’s gotten taller. Last, there’s Shiro, who embraces him and laughs when Keith’s nose rubs against the side of his neck, tickling it. “It’s so good to see you all,” he says, finally taking a step back and watching as Kosmo gets love from Lance and Pidge next.

“I believe we’re not the only ones excited to see you, number four,” Coran gives his mustache a twirl, his eyes directed at something behind Keith. He turns, and feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of James, dressed casually in khakis and a blue tee. In the excitement of seeing his friends, he had almost forgotten that the Altas crew, along with several other coalition members, were on Altea as well, ready to honor Allura's memory with a big celebration on her home world. He remembers now, though, as James takes a step away from Black, where he’d been petting her massive paw and makes a move towards him.

Keith beats him to the punch and runs to him, throwing his arms around James’ shoulders and sending the other man staggering back a few steps. “Hello to you too,” James laughs upon greeting, his arms encircling Keith’s waist and holding him tightly. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Keith mumbles, his face buried in the crook of James’ neck. He breathes in the familiar scent of the Garrison issued soap and something unfamiliar, sweet and floral; he must’ve been romping around in the Juniberry fields. “It’s been too long,” he says, even though it’s only been a few weeks, give or take, and they talk every other day on their communicators. It’s just never the same as actually having James there.

He leans back, only to surge forward and capture James’ lips in a kiss, ignoring Lance and Pidge’s _ew’s_ , while Hunk shouts _guys, c’mon, not in front of the puppy!_. He untangles one of his hands, from where it became buried in James’ hair, and flips them off, ignoring their laughter and bemused sighs, in favor of kissing James some more.

-

While everyone else is roaming the streets of Altea, shopping at the local vendors and enjoying the street food, Keith is catching up with his friends over dinner. It’s a quiet, but fun affair, filled with amazing stories and bouts of laughter.

After dinner, Keith joins Shiro for a walk, while Lance, Pidge, and Hunk go off on their own, with the promise that they’ll all meet up for lunch tomorrow and explore whatever festivities will be going on. “And bring James and Curtis!” Lance shouts in departure, giving them one last wave before catching up with Hunk and Pidge.

“Speaking of,” Keith begins as they follow the trail leading away from the city square, Juniberries surrounding them on either side. “How are things going with Curtis?” 

“Ah, they’re good,” Shiro runs a hand through his hair, blushing as he grins. “He’s uh, actually moved in permanently.”

“Really?” Keith asks, surprised, but unable to hide his excitement. He knows that Curtis spends more nights then not sleeping in Shiro’s quarters, but that they were still taking things slow. This is definitely a big step for them, especially for Shiro. “That’s awesome! I’m really happy for you, Shiro,” he pauses, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. “You deserve this,” he adds, just in case Shiro has forgotten.

By the sheepish look he receives in return, he knows Shiro has. “Thanks, Keith,” he replies, his tone soft as he places his hand on Keith’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “What about you and James, huh?” 

It’s now Keith’s turn to blush as he looks away from Shiro, who is snickering at him in amusement. It’s definitely very interesting, having this kinda relationship with Shiro. When he was younger, Shiro treated him like a kid, always trying to motivate Keith to do better and to be better. When they reunited after Kerberos, Shiro was withdrawn, trying to be sincere in his interactions with Keith, but always keeping his emotions at bay. Now, they speak freely around on another, working together and even teasing each other over their love lives…

“It’s good,” he says after a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. “I...I miss him a lot, when he’s not around.”

Shiro hums in understanding, just as they reach the end of the trail. “Well, you’ve got this weekend to catch up and have fun, right?” he asks, grinning teasingly as he sends Keith a wink.

Keith merely raises a brow at him, looking at Shiro in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, um,” Shiro clears his throat, awkwardly shifting from side to side. “I just figured, since you two haven’t seen each other in awhile, you’ll probably spend some time getting reacquainted…” he shrugs, “Physically?”

It takes a second, but then Keith is blushing again, as he mutters out a quiet _oh_.

“Wait a second,” Shiro gives him a considering look, all teasing and awkwardness gone. “You guys, you haven’t -?”

“There hasn’t really been time,” Keith interrupts quickly, hating this conversation and praying the ground will just open up and swallow him, or maybe another giant space squid will just start attacking; but, of course, he’s out of luck. “And I don’t even know how to do anything like that, like I never even kissed anyone before James!” he blurts out, before clamping his mouth shut, afraid he may reveal even more embarrassing things, like how often he fantasizes about it, imagining the way his hands would map out the expanse of James’ broad shoulders and chest, feeling the muscles tighten beneath his palms, as James uses his powerful core to -

He buries his face in his hands, groaning. “Keith,” Shiro’s prosthetic slides across his shoulders, the metal cooling down his heated skin. “You’re thinking about this way too hard, as usual,” he glances at Shiro between his fingers, glaring at him, but Shiro continues to just smile comfortingly, “Besides, do you really think James is gonna care if you’re inexperienced?”

“No,” the words are muffled by his hands, but he knows Shiro is right. James wouldn’t care and would probably be a perfect gentleman about it, offering to take things slow and at whatever pace Keith feels comfortable with.

Problem is, he doesn’t wanna take things slow.

“Exactly,” Shiro gives his shoulder one last squeeze before letting his arm drop. “Just, go with the flow, okay? Things will happen when they do. And if he tries anything funny -”

“You’ll break his knees, I know,” he rolls his eyes, still somewhat peeved at his friends for threatening James, but also feeling touched by their love and concern.

Shiro nods, chuckling. “C’mon, it’s getting late.”

-

Keith walks down the familiar hallways of the castle, heading to his and James’ assigned room for the weekend. When he gets there, the door is already unlocked and he can hear the TV playing.

“Whatcha watching?” he asks as he closes the door behind him, toeing off his boots and hanging his jacket on the coat rack.

“Bi Boh Bii,” James replies as Keith joins him on the couch, resting his head on James’ shoulder. He’s already in his pajamas, his usual white tee and grey sweats. “Bii Bii Boh is pregnant with Bii Boh Boh’s child, but is still engaged to Bii Boh Boh Bii. It’s fucking wild,” he breathes out, seemingly amazed by the drama that is unfolding in this show.

God, sometimes he can’t believe that he wants this nerd to fuck him.

“I’m gonna shower,” Keith announces and stands up, snickering when James swats him on the ass for blocking the TV. He grabs his pajamas and walks to the bathroom, dropping them onto the shimmery counter tops so he can undress. He leaves his clothes piled on the floor and takes a step towards the shower, inspecting the different levers. After a minute of fiddling, he gets the temperature just right and steps into the shower, letting the warm water cascade over his hair and body.

As he washes, he thinks back to his conversation with Shiro and the current dilemma he’s facing. A part of him knows he should just be honest and say what he’s feeling, but it’s so fucking awkward. He knows he’s made great gains in being emotionally intimate, with his friends and especially with James, but physical intimacy? That’s a whole different ball park. What should he even say? _Hey James, I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk_ is so crude, but _James, I want you to make sweet love to me_ sounds even more idiotic. It would be easier if he could just show James, somehow, what he’s been desiring, practically aching for…

Wait, maybe he can show him? As his friends say, he’s always been a man of action, rather than words.

He shuts off the water and grabs two towels, one for his hair and one for his body. He dries off quickly and gets dressed, leaving the towels with his dirtied clothes to be dealt with later. As he exits the bathroom, he can see James is still plopped on the couch, flipping through the channels. “You watching anything important?” he asks, standing by the edge of the couch and glancing between James and the TV. James shakes his head, so Keith plucks the remote from his hand and tosses it to the other end of the couch, ignoring James’ whiny gasp of indignation. Instead, he moves to straddle James, whose expression quickly changes to one of shock as he suddenly obtains a lapful of Keith.

“Hi?” James raises a brow, his hands hovering above Keith’s hips for a second, before settling onto the heated flesh. James’ fingertips are cool, causing Keith to shiver involuntarily, both from the sensation and the fact that James is touching him.

“Hi,” he responds, placing his hands on James’ shoulders and feeling the sinewy muscle below. “Is this okay?” he asks, thumbs brushing along the exposed collarbones, unable to stop himself from imagining them littered with bite marks.

“Um, yeah, definitely cool,” he says, one of hands dipping below the waistband of Keith’s sweats. His fingertips graze the area where his thigh meets his hip and Keith takes in a shaky breath, his senses quickly overloading. “What’s up?”

“I, I,” he begins to stutter, because crap, what does he do now? He’s in James’ lap, being touched by him, and he’s already about to lose his cool. “I didn’t know how else to tell you…so I figured,” he shifts, his nerves going into overdrive when he feels an unmistakable hardness against the cleft of his ass. “I figured I’d show you?”

“Okay,” James nods, smiling encouragingly at him. “And what are you trying to show me?”

“I want you,” he answers, shifting his hips again, but this time with a purpose, feeling more of James’ dick through the thin material of their sweats. James’ responds with a low groan, hand tightening on his hip, while the other moves to his stomach, teasing the skin there.

“For how long?” James asks, looking up at him in both adoration and in hunger. The hand on his stomach moves further down, so close to his own erection that it makes Keith want to scream.

“Since before we started dating?” Keith answers with a chuckle, but the sound breaks off as James finally grabs his dick, giving it a long, slow tug.

“That long, huh?” James’ thumbs swipes over the head of his dick, sending Keith reeling further into James’ space as he buries his face in the others’ neck, his nails digging into James’ shoulders. 

“Please,” he whines, as the blunt edges of James’ nails lightly drag against his dick. “James, please, more,” he begs, his breathing labored as he thrusts his hips forward, seeking more of James’ grasp.

Suddenly, James hand is gone and he’s being lifted, thrown onto the couch and hitting it with a small _oof_. A second later and James is in between his legs, his elbows near Keith’s sides. He quickly moves to wrap himself around James, his ankles against the small of his back and his arms looped around his shoulders. Another second and he can feel James’ clothed dick against his own, followed by his lips, their kiss frenzied and messy as James ruts against him. It’s so good, the hurried drag of James’ dick against his own, breathing sharply into each others’ mouths as they chase their orgasms. It’s amazing, more than he could have ever imagined, and he’s so clo -

_She calls for us._

He jerks backwards, pulling away from the kiss with a look of confusion. He can hear James questioning him, but it feels far away, like his body is elsewhere.

A sudden roar erupts and that has both of them scrambling, their clothes rumbled and hair a mess. “What was -” James begins to asks, but Keith is already rushing out of the room and towards the lions, a weird feeling in his chest.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> psa: don't get frisky in showers, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on convos from the jaithst in time discord. ily guys.

Getting around without the Black Lion is a lot harder than he had imagined. Of course, his new fighter jet is a thing of beauty, Galra-made and efficient as hell, but he misses the connection he shared with his girl. He knows he’s not the only one as well, because all of the Paladins, even Shiro, have expressed to him the emptiness they feel residing in the back of their consciousness. 

“It’s because we did it,” Lance tells him, several weeks later on the Atlas. He and Pidge have been staying there for the time being, deciding they’ll just wait to get back to Earth when the Atlas makes its next re-supply in a couple months. It’s been nice, having them back. “We accomplished Allura’s dream and the lions are with her now, wherever that is…”

It’s an overwhelming thought, but still comforting, knowing Allura is out there somewhere, watching over them and their lions from the cosmos. “I think you’re right,” he says, giving Lance’s shoulder a squeeze before bidding the other goodnight. As he walks through the halls, he exchanges greetings with various Atlas crew members and the Blades, the latter of whom are staying with him temporarily on the Atlas as they assist in its humanitarian efforts. Eventually, he hopes to give the Blades a base of their own, but with such a small crew (for the time being), it made more sense to move their organization to the Atlas. He doesn’t think any of them mind though, especially himself, as it means he gets to spend more time with his favorite people.

He enters his old quarters and sees James sitting at the desk, hunched over and with his tongue poking out as he writes what appears to be a letter. “Is that for your parents?” he asks, leaning against the desk and taking a peek.

James hums with a nod, setting down his pen and giving his fingers a crack. “They send their love, of course,” he gestures towards another letter on the desk, written in Mrs. Griffin’s painfully neat cursive.

“Of course,” Keith snorts, having been there when James received the letter after he had told his parents they had begun dating in a previous one. They were ultimately accepting and respected his choice, but definitely let it show that they thought this was a phase and that James would eventually move on to someone more _“proper.”_ “Give them my love, as well.”

“Already did,” James laughs, standing up and stretching his arms above his head with a small _pop._ “Ooh, that smarts,” he winces, rubbing at his sore muscles. “Any chance you wanna give your loving boyfriend a massage?” he smiles, looking at Keith hopefully.

“I was about to hop in the shower,” he pauses, an idea already forming in his head. Ever since that moment on Altea, Keith was felt more confident in his sexual advances and has definitely wanted to pursue things further than the few hand-jobs they’ve given each other in the past few weeks. “But if you join me, I can help you in there?”

“That,” James flushes, smiling as he scratches the back of his neck. “Sounds like an amazing idea,” he finishes, already grabbing his shirt and tugging it off, tossing it onto the floor and heading into the bathroom.

He follows after him, pleased to see James already undressed and fiddling with the shower knobs. Keith lets his eyes rake over James’ form, taking in the long, slender legs, cute butt, and those broad, muscular shoulders. James moves and Keith looks up, into the amused eyes of his boyfriend who is standing in the shower, the water running down his chest and towards his dick, which seems to be perking up in interest. “You comin’?”

He quickly snaps out of it and undresses himself in record time, hopping into the shower and sliding in behind James. He grabs the body wash Lance had given him and lathers it in his hands, getting them nice and soapy before placing them on James’ shoulders and giving the tense muscles a firm squeeze.

James lets out a pleased sigh as Keith feels the tension slowly leaving the area. “That feels good,” he says as Keith continues to massage the sore muscles, making his way down James’ back. He takes care to undo every knot, every pinched muscle, until all the tension is leaving James’ body and he’s reduced to a moaning, loose-limbed mess in his arms. He steps closer in order to support James’ weight, his arms wrapped around James’ hips and hands resting against his toned stomach.

“Better?” he asks, his own tone breathless as his erection presses against James’ ass, the supple skin warm and tantalizing. He hadn’t meant to get hard, but feeling James’ muscles under his hands, hearing his pleased moans, left him feeling horny and desperate for the others’ touch.

“Oh yeah,” James nods, his tone a little gravelly and rough. He straightens up and turns in Keith’s arms, till they’re facing each other and Keith’s hands are now on his ass. “It seems like you’re the one who’s tense now, though.”

“Can you blame me?” he grins, giving James’ ass a hearty squeeze. “You know how I feel about your shoulders,” he says, his voice dropping to a near whisper as he tilts his head up, so that their lips are nearly touching. “They’re so broad, and strong,” he pauses, as James’ hands move to his shoulders, “I love how they feel under my hands.”

“Keith,” James whimpers, his eyes half-lidded as he looks down at Keith, their subtle height difference only noticeable in moments like this. “You’re one to fucking talk,” he says, a hint of amusement in his tone, under the layers of arousal. “I mean, look at your shoulders, back, your arms,” his hands slide down from his shoulders and onto Keith’s biceps, his fingers digging into the hardened muscles. “I bet you could pick me up, if you wanted to.”

“Do you want me to?” he asks, his hands already moving to the back of James’ thighs, waiting for the word.

“God, yes.”

Without much effort at all, he lifts James and nearly slams him against the shower wall, using the solid barrier of the linoleum to bring his own body closer and to help hold James’ weight. “Fucking hell, Keith,” James gasps, his eyes wide in both shock and in pleasure, as his arms loop back around Keith’s shoulders, holding on tightly. “Not gonna lie, this is the sexiest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Good,” he answers simply, bringing one of his hands away from James’ thighs and towards his erection, wrapping his hand around it. It’s a precarious position, but based on James’ shout, he likely won’t last long. He begins to move his hand, jerking James’ off with a strong grip. Although he’s still getting to know James this way, he’s already familiar with what the other likes in a hand-job. He likes it wet, with a firm touch, and if Keith uses his fingers to press this spot just below James’ balls, his whole body will spasm as he’s rocked by waves of pleasure.

“Keith, Keith,” James squirms in his grasp, causing Keith to let out his own groans as his dick, which is nestled between James’ cheeks, is stimulated between the soft mounds. As much as he wants James to fuck him, he also thinks about fucking James, of what it’d be like to slide into that tight heat. He’d be gentle at first, but soon he’d be pounding into that ass, watching it greedily suck in his dick. James would be a mess in his arms, his head thrown back as he wails with pleasure, begging Keith for more, to go harder, deeper, faster, to let him cum.

“Oh god oh god,” it’s obvious how close James is, his dick flushed red and pre-cum spilling heavily from the tip. Keith can feel his grip on James’ wet hip sliding, but doesn’t register that it might be a problem until he literally feels James slip from his grasp. They both gasp, in shock this time, as Keith attempts to catch James, moving too quickly on the wet tiles. With a shout, both men end up on the floor of the shower, James on top of Keith and hissing in pain, while Keith feels like his head might be broken.

-

The doctor puts James’ fractured wrist in a brace, while a nurse stitches the small gash in the back of Keith’s head. He’s got a minor concussion, but nothing serious, his bruised tailbone taking most of the impact as they fell.

Well, besides his pride, of course, as he stares at Shiro’s boots, unable to bring himself to meet the others’ eyes. “Just…” Shiro sighs, no doubt pinching the bridge of his nose as he finishes up his lecture. “No more sex in the shower, okay?”

Lance bursts out laughing, being the one who messaged Shiro after he witnessed James and Keith being wheeled down the hallway towards the med bay.

“Yes, sir,” James mumbles, and Keith prays for the ship to be attacked, if only to end his suffering.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith gets thirsty on the flight deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thank you to my baby andy for calming me down when i was starting to get angry over this and for reading it and assuring me it was all fine lol. ily.
> 
> and of course, shout out to my jeith servers. ily guys and thank you for inspiring me.

“Where the fuck is he?” Keith mutters to himself as he roams the hallways, looking for any sign of James. It’s been a week since they last saw each other, with James flying out to the Balmera in order to assist in the retrieval of a crystal, while Keith and the Blades were stationed on Risa, helping them rebuild their homes after they were destroyed during a malfunction of their weather control device, resulting in severe, tropical storms.

He’s already checked their room, but no luck. He checked the officers’ lounge, where most of the crew tends to hang out after a long shift, but he wasn’t there either. He stayed to chat with Curtis and Shiro for a bit, but left when Ryan and Ina showed up, having no James with them. He checked the training deck, the med bay, the kitchens, where Hunk and Pidge were messing around with the food goo, attempting to create more exciting flavors that they could then mass produce, but nothing. He even checked the gardens, with its only occupant being Slav, muttering angrily to himself as he fretted over the placement of the mint leaves.

He heads to the flight deck next, which is devoid of any engineers tinkering around on the various shuttles and jets. There is, however, one lone figure standing by the wing of an MFE, dressed in his gray slacks and a white tank top, his uniform jacket folded neatly on the floor. He can spot familiar muscles at work, glistening with sweat and flushed with exertion, flexing as he meticulously cleans the jet.

It’s almost embarrassing how his dick begins to perk up in interest, quickly becoming half-hard in his pants.

He walks over to James and leans up against the side of the jet, his arms crossing over his chest. James startles as he looks up, but then smiles, relaxing when he sees that it’s just Keith. “Hey,” he greets as he brushes back his bangs with a sweaty forearm, leaving a small trail of moisture across his skin. He opens his mouth and says something else, but Keith doesn’t hear him, far too distracted by the bead of sweat that is currently rolling down his temple and towards his jaw, trailing along the sharp edge before disappearing below his chin. He blinks, the spell momentarily broken as his gaze bounces back to James, where the other is now watching him with a knowing smirk.

“See something you like?” James asks, teasing him as he drops the rag he’d been holding and stands up straight, giving Keith his full attention.

Keith takes a step closer and then promptly drops to his knees, ignoring James’ shocked spluttering. He grips the edge of his tank top and yanks it upwards, exposing the strong, muscled plains of James’ stomach. He presses his nose against the warm skin and breathes it in, feeling both grounded and aroused by the familiar scent.

“Shit, Keith,” James curses as he begins to trail kisses down his happy trail. “We shouldn’t,” he switches to nibbling as he reaches the space just above James’ slacks, gently rolling the flesh between his teeth. “Someone could,” he sucks harder, his hands moving to James’ hips and gripping them tightly. “Walk in,” he pulls back with a pop, admiring the purplish bruise with a grin.

“Keith -”

“Can I suck your dick?” he interrupts, looking up at James hopefully. He knows they’d be violating so many rules by doing this here, but he can’t find it in himself to care; he’s missed this, _missed James._

James hesitates, just for a moment, before nodding his consent. Keith’s insides flush with relief and he quickly undoes James’ belt, throwing it aside. It hits the floor with a clatter, his fingers unbuttoning and unzipping James’ pants next. He pushes them down, until they are pooling against the top of his boots. He briefly considers taking off James’ boots, if only to fully remove his pants, but decides it’d be a waste of time.

“Gorgeous,” he whispers to himself, lowering his body until he is fully seated on the floor. He moves his hands to touch James’ thighs, digging his thumbs into the lean muscles. He eases the pressure, then resumes it, wondering what it’d take to leave bruises here. His hands and eyes trail upwards, towards James’ briefs, where his dick is pulsing against the cotton material, aching for Keith’s touch. He moves back into his kneeled position and presses his hands against the briefs, bringing his nose to the clothed dick and inhaling the musky scent.

From above him, he can hear James curse, can feel one of his hands tangle in his hair as he drags his nose along the curve of James’ dick. His tongue pokes out next, wetting the briefs as he gives kitten licks to the head. He then closes his mouth around it, his eyes slipping shut as he sucks around the cotton, the taste of James hindered by the material, but not completely gone.

“Keith, please…”

He pulls away and yanks James’ briefs down, watching as his dick bobs out and hits his pelvis with a wet slap. He leans back in and buries his face in the hair nestled just above his dick, finally able to breathe in the full scent of James’ musk. He feels intoxicated, his body burning up and his mind a hazy mess, as he brings his mouth around the head and gives it an appreciative suck.

A breathy moan escapes James’ lips as he gently tugs on Keith’s head, attempting to bring more of himself into Keith’s mouth. He closes his eyes and begins to bob his head, working his jaw and throat to accommodate the length and girth of James’ dick. He goes all the way down, ‘till he can feel the coarse hairs tickling his nose, then back up, dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside of James’ dick and back around the head, teasing the slit nestled at the tip. 

“Oh, fuckkk,” James says in a low, sexy drawl, tightening his grip on Keith’s hair. He can’t help but whimper in response, bringing one of his hands down to his own crotch and pressing the heel of his palm against it, thoughts of James fucking his mouth invading his mind. He’d look so good doing it too, his hair hanging messily over his eyes and his shirt still rucked up to just below his rib cage, displaying his muscles as he thrusts into Keith’s open mouth.

Another whimper and Keith presses down harder on his dick, trying to stop himself from cumming at just the thought alone. He quickly pops off with a gasp and looks up at James, his lips swollen and feeling bruised. “I want you to fuck my mouth,” he says, his breath ghosting over the head of James’ dick and making it twitch.

James meets his gaze with a groan, shaking his head. “God,” he chuckles, bringing his other hand to Keith’s face and caressing his swollen bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear,” he says, using his grip on Keith’s hair to pull him forward. His mouth falls open in response and James’ dick is it in once more, heavy on his tongue as it slides all the way back to his throat. “God, look at you,” he breathes, pulling out until just the head remains, which Keith eagerly sucks on. “You really want this, huh?”

Keith nods to the best of his ability because _yes, god yes,_ he wants it so much. “Alright, but let me know if it’s ever too much, okay?” Another nod and Keith opens his mouth wider, closing his eyes as James rolls his hips forward and thrusts back into his mouth, his pace much quicker than before. He moans in response to the quick, deep thrusts, and shoves a hand inside of his pants, taking his dick into his gloved hand. The material chaffs a little as he drags his hand up and down but he’s too far gone to care, lost in the haze of James’ wet dick sliding over his tongue and into the back of his throat, making his eyes water with every hit. 

A few more thrusts and James cums with a shout, burying his dick fully inside of Keith’s mouth. Keith moans as he feels each pulse of cum hit the back of his throat, eagerly swallowing it up till there’s nothing left. “Oh my god,” James sighs as he melts to the floor, looking at Keith in adoration. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Keith replies, smiling when his voice comes out all hoarse and gravelly. God, anyone who hears him talk tomorrow is probably gonna assume he’s catching a cold, but he and James will know the real reason behind his abused throat. His dick jumps in response to his thoughts and he quickly remembers that he is hard and hasn’t cum yet. “James, please,” he rasps, wincing as he begins to jerk himself off once more, his dick painfully hard in his hand.

“Come on, Keith” James says quietly as he leans into his space, kissing his wet cheeks. “You looked so good on your knees, taking every inch of my cock into your mouth,” he presses their foreheads together, their breaths mingling as they lock eyes. “It felt so good, Keith, you’re so good to me -”

“James,” he whimpers, his brows pulling together as he gets closer and closer to his own orgasm. “I-I’m, I’m -”

“Hey James, are you almost done clean- **oh my god!”**

Keith feels himself being shoved away from James and can’t help the saddened whine that escapes his mouth, as James covers his dick with one hand and quickly jumps to his feet, pulling his briefs up with the other. _No, what the fuck, I was so close…_

“Seriously guys!?” Nadia continues to shriek and Keith turns towards her with a glare, but she’s covering her eyes with her hands. “No fucking on the flight deck, oh my god!” she then turns around and begins to stomp away, her boots echoing loudly on the cement floor until the bay doors swoosh open and she’s finally gone.

“Damnit,” James curses, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, Keith, I’m sorry…”

“She’s gonna tell everyone, isn’t she?” Keith states, rather than asks, as he removes his hand from his now flaccid dick and stands up.

“Probably.”

He groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to whoever catches this weeks star trek reference.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just wants to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. Is that really too much to ask for?
> 
> featuring! supportive Pidge and Hunk, Kosmo, James' amazing finger skills, and cockblocking Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly my favorite part so far. I hope y'all like it too.

Keith’s communicator buzzes for the second time in fifteen minutes and he continues to ignore it, focusing his attention on petting Kosmo instead. He already knows it’s Lance who is messaging him and why, and he’s really not in the mood.

A quiet knock resounds in his room.

“Oh my god,” Keith mutters to himself, rolling his eyes with a sigh. “Go away, Lance!” he shouts at the door, giving it an annoyed glare, before turning back to Kosmo and smoothing back the hair on his forehead, Kosmo letting out a happy rumble in response.

The door swooshes open and Keith turns towards is aggressively, his anger quickly spiking as he opens his mouth to shout at Lance; he pauses, though, the tension in his brows and fists receding, when he sees that it’s just Pidge and Hunk. “Uh, hey,” he greets them, wondering what they’re doing here as they join him on the bed, Pidge immediately burying her face in Kosmo’s back while Hunk pats his head, cooing at him affectionately.

“Hey,” Pidge finally says after a moment, adjusting her glasses as she sits up. 

“Oh yeah, hey buddy,” Hunk joins in, smiling cheerfully at Keith. “How you doin’?”

“...fine,” he responds, his hand stilling on Kosmo’s head. He gives them both a calculating look, then asks, “Why are you here?”

Pidge glances at Hunk, then back to him, and sighs. “Shiro sent us.”

“Seriously?!”

“Keith, it’s not that big of a deal.”

He splutters, giving them both an indignant look. “Not that big...seriously?!” he hisses, his cheeks quickly turning red as he thinks back to what happened this morning at breakfast. Amazingly enough, Nadia did not, in fact, tell everyone about what she walked in on last night; she did, however, tell Ryan and Ina, the latter of whom made a very loud comment about it at breakfast, after hearing Keith’s scratchy voice greet the table good morning. He was immediately mortified, and it was quickly made worse when Shiro pulled him and James aside to give them a very stern lecture about safety codes and not exposing their crew members to public blow jobs.

Since then, he’s been hiding in his room. James, the lucky bastard, was out for the day dropping off supplies to the Puigians and didn’t have to worry about everyone’s giggles and overly suggestive winking ( _Lance_ ).

“You can’t hide in your room forever, man,” Hunk told him, his tone sympathetic as he reaches across Kosmo’s form to give Keith’s knee a pat. “Come on, come have dinner with us, pretty please?” he asks, batting his lashes at Keith.

He snorts, but shakes his head. “Nah, I just…” he pauses, looking away from Hunk’s saddened expression and Pidge’s curious one, back towards Kosmo, who’s staring up at him in adoration. “Just wanna be alone.”

“You okay, man?” Pidge asks. He nods in response, but she doesn’t seem to believe him, her head tilting to the side as she furrows her brows. “Keith, you know you can talk to us right? I mean, besides Shiro and Nadia, no one really thinks badly of you for sucking your boyfriend’s dick in public. Mostly we’re just kinda amused…” she trails off, clearing her throat. “Like, who knew emo Keith could get so feisty, eh?” she grins, flashing him a finger gun.

He frowns. “It’s not like I had planned on doing that! I hadn’t seen James in a week and I was…” _missing him_ he thinks to himself, curling in on himself and keeping his gaze locked on Kosmo’s. It feels silly, missing his boyfriend who he technically lives with; but it’s the truth. Even though they share a bed, he and James are lucky if they get to spend even a day together during the week, with the two of them running around on different missions, training exercises, and of course, there’s the need to actually sleep and eat at some point as well, while also maintaining the other relationships they have in their lives. 

“Keith?” 

“It’s nothing,” Keith responds, waving off Hunk’s concern. It is nothing, because who is he to complain? His life is hectic, sure, but he sees the good work they are doing, the lives they are benefitting, and he wouldn’t trade that for the world. And he’s lucky to even have his friends, family, and James beside him, when so many others have lost so much more… “I’m fine,” he insists, glancing away from Kosmo and into their disbelieving expressions. “Really...I just, miss him, sometimes…” he finally admits, feeling Kosmo’s wet nose nuzzle into his palm. “It’s stupid…”

“It’s not,” Hunk says reassuringly, while Pidge nods in agreement. “It’s totally valid to wanna spend some time with your boyfriend! Like, I see Shay all the time, but it’s usually for work, ya’know? She and I don’t get to spend much time together just chilling and enjoying each others’ company. It can be rough.”

“Yeah?”

“Totally,” Hunk smiles and moves to get off the bed, Pidge following behind him with a brow raised. He gives her a pointed look and then she’s grinning, giving him a not-so discreet thumbs up. “Now, you just stay here and relax, okay buddy? I’ll send some food down in a bit.”

“Guys?”

“Bye Keith, we love you~!” Pidge shouts as they rush out of the room, sharing conspicuous giggles between them. The door closes behind them with a soft swoosh and Keith sighs, well-aware that they’re plotting against him, but unable to give a shit about it at the moment.

For now, he crawls out of bed and heads to the shower, grabbing one of James’ t-shirts from the hamper on his way over.

-

He wakes with a sleepy groan as the bed shifts from behind him, turning over with a pout as he rubs at his eyes. “James?” he asks, his boyfriend’s familiar face and physique slowly coming into focus. “Wha,” he mumbles as James finishes crawling into the bed, his cold nose pressing against his cheek as he kisses it. “You were supposed to be back hours ago…”

“I know,” James replies, sighing heavily as he wraps an arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer. “We received a distress call on the way back and Captain Shirogane asked us to look into it.”

“Everything okay?” he shifts in James’ arms till they’re facing one another. The other man looks tired, the bags under his eyes heavy and a dark, purplish color.

“Yeah, it ended up being an old transmission, but cost us a couple extra hours,” he says, a little peeved off, but perks up when Keith presses against him and gives him a soft, chaste kiss. “Glad to be back,” he murmurs, his hand settling on Keith’s hip as he gives him another kiss, James meeting him halfway and letting out a pleased hum. “Hmm, you’re so warm…”

“You’re cold,” Keith chuckles into the kiss, jumping when James’ hand slides under his shirt and onto his bare thigh, lightly gripping the flesh between his palm. He moans in response, rutting against James’ thigh as their kiss deepens. As they kiss, he feels James’ hand slip into his briefs and grab a hold of his ass, giving the perky muscle a squeeze. “James,” he breaks away with a gasp, shivering in James’ arms as he gives him a longing stare; they’ve spent such little time together this past week and he feels desperate for more, to feel James around him and inside him. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Keith -”

“Please?”

James gives him a sympathetic look. “You’ve got training in a few hours,” he reminds Keith, who responds by looking away with a frown, his heart sinking in his chest. “If we did it now, we’d have to rush and you could end up hurt. I don’t want that.”

“But there’s never time,” he grunts, clenching his fists together as he tries to control his anger at the situation. He knows it’s not James’ fault and doesn’t want to take it out on him, but he’s just so frustrated; all he wants is to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, maybe watch a movie, cuddle, and then fuck for a few hours. Is that so much to ask for? 

James leans forward and presses a kiss against his forehead. Immediately, some of his tension melts away and he sighs, burying his face in James’ neck and breathing in his scent, a mix of machinery oil and his usual Garrison issued soap. “We can’t go all the way…” James begins to say, the hand in his briefs inching towards the crack of his ass, his fingers tickling the skin there. “But maybe I can do something else for you?”

“What do you - _oh,_ ” he breathes out, eyes widening as one of James’ fingers presses against his hole. They’ve gotten well acquainted with jerking each other off and sucking each others’ dicks, but they haven’t done this yet. Anticipation thrums in Keith’s veins and he grinds down against the digit, nodding eagerly to James’ idea.

“Lay on your back for me,” James instructs and removes himself from Keith’s embrace, rolling across the bed and digging through their little nightstand. Keith gets himself situated and James returns a second later, kneeling by the foot of the bed, their barely used bottle of lube sitting beside him. They shove their blankets onto the floor, stirring Kosmo from his sleep, who gives them an annoyed look before standing up and heading towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with one of his back legs.

“Is that my shirt?” James asks suddenly and Keith nods, toying the hem between his fingers. “Oh, Keith,” he smiles and grabs the waistband of Keith’s briefs, pulling them down over Keith’s ass and past his thighs, till they’re at his ankles and he tosses them behind him. “Have you been missing me?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, blushing as James’ eases his thighs apart and spreads him open, staring at his dick and hole unabashedly. Although James has touched and sucked his dick several times, he’s never been exposed like this before. It’s a little awkward, but mostly electrifying, just knowing James is gonna be inside him soon.

“I’ve missed you too,” James says and grabs the lube, squirting a dollop onto his fingers. “And I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, since yesterday,” he continues, reaching forward and spreading some of the lube over Keith’s hole. He quivers at the touch, a little cold and foreign, clenching and unclenching in response. “The way you looked when I fucked your mouth...you’re gorgeous, Keith,” he grins, pressing just the tip of his finger in.

It’s...weird, is all Keith can think, as James’ finger continues to breach him; past the knuckle and all the way, till his hand is pressing against his ass. He then slowly eases it out and he squirms at the sensation, his brows pulling together. “I felt bad, knowing I’d gotten off when you didn’t,” his finger continues to move in and out, till the tension bleeds back out of him and he’s relaxed against the sheets, ready for more. “So, let me take care of you tonight, okay? And let me know if anything is uncomfortable or if you don’t like it.”

“Okay,” he says and smiles at James, just as he feels another finger joining the first. He winces this time, the width of James’ two fingers stretching him in a way he’s never felt before. He moves them slowly and carefully, which is good, but it also makes Keith feel every inch of them that much more. It doesn’t take long till he’s panting, his cheeks heating up as his dick begins to harden. He contemplates wrapping a hand around himself but decides not to, wanting to focus on James’ fingers inside of him instead.

“Get ready,” James says and he begins to ask for what, but James pushes his fingers in further than he has so far and _holy shit!_ His back arches off the bed as his hands scramble against the bedsheets, trying to find purchase as his body shakes with pleasure. “Good?” James asks with a cocky grin and does it again, just barely touching the sensitive nerve inside of him.

“Holy fuck yes,” he groans, head throw back against the pillow as James now begins to milk the spot, tickling it repeatedly with his fingertips. He’s never experienced pleasure like this before and he feels like he’s about to burst any second, his dick profusely leaking pre-cum. “James, oh my god, oh,” he shudders and clenches down on James’ fingers, his eyes clamping shut as he feels a familiar warmth pooling in his belly.

James eases back his ministrations and returns to lazily fingering him. It’s both a relief and a curse, as he can’t decide between relaxing and enjoying the way James edges him towards his orgasm, versus wanting to whine like a baby until James makes him cum hard and fast. “You got pretty close there,” James says and gives the nerve another poke, Keith’s body immediately seizing up in response. “God, you’re so responsive…”

“Are you sure we can’t fuck?” he asks, but receives only a pinch to his thigh in response. “Ughh, fine,” he whines, jolting once more as James tickles at it again. “But I want you to cum too…” he says, breathing harshly into the air as James’ pace slows down once more. “C’mon, there’s gotta be something we can do.”

“What do you have in mind?”

He immediately blushes at the thought. “Maybe we could…” he pauses, twitching as James’ fingers come to rest about midday inside him, his hole spasming over his large knuckles. “I don’t know, like you do that while I somehow suck your dick?”

James gives him an amused look. “What, like 69-ing?”

His blush darkens. Yes, that is what it’s called, isn’t it? He remembers drinking a few too many cocktails with Lance one night and hearing all about the others’ previous sexual conquests. “Yeah, that thing.”

“Okay,” James pulls his fingers out and Keith whimpers at the loss, even though he knows it won’t be for long. He watches as James gets undressed, pulling his pajama top over his head in one smooth motion, revealing tho strong shoulders and broad chest he loves so much. While James stands to remove his pants, he chucks off his own top and throws it aside, looking back at James who is now standing naked before him. He clambers back onto the bed, his dick bobbing between his legs, and Keith can already feel his mouth watering in anticipation as they get into position, James’ body hovering over his own with his dick falling in front of Keith’s face.

He opens his mouth to suck on the head just as James plunges his fingers back into his ass, quickly filling his hole. He shudders in response, his body shaking as James finds his prostate once more and begins to stimulate it, stroking the nerve quickly with the pads of his fingers. “Fuck,” he pulls back for a second in an attempt to get his bearings, but he already feels like he’s about to tumble back over the edge, his muscles tense and his hands, which are now settled on James’ hips, begin to dig into the pale flesh.

He takes James’ dick back into his mouth and just kinda holds it there, keeping it warm while his eyes slip shut. His hole clenches around James’ fingers and he can feel his dick twitching sporadically, pre-cum now running down the sides of his dick as he gets closer and closer to finishing.

He cums with a muffled moan, nails biting into James’ sides as he’s rocked by the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. His dick spurts out shot after shot of cum, the warm jizz landing on his chest and stomach. He can feel James ease his fingers out of his loosened hole and his dick slowly deflate, curling back towards his pelvis in exhaustion.

God, he’s never felt so relaxed before. It’s almost like he’s floating...

James pulls his dick out of his mouth and he whines, blinking his eyes open as he opens his mouth to ask why the fuck he did that, when he’s hit with a startling realization.

“What the,” he whispers harshly, looking around as he floats aimlessly through the air. “What the fuck,” he twists around and finally spots James, who is floating over to his clothes, his dick still hard as it bobs in the air. 

A second later and Shiro’s voice comes over the intercoms, sounding exhausted as he requests all officers not on duty to report to the conference room. “And bring your bubblegum!” shouts Slav at the end, before the message cuts off.

“God damnit,” Keith curses to himself, spinning through the air until he’s able to get his feet against the wall, using it to kick himself forward and grabbing the nearest set of floating clothes.


	5. + one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally do it ya'll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end! ty to andy for encouraging me and being the best babe in the universe. and ofc thank you to the jeith servers for always inspiring me and being awesome.

Keith bats away at Lance’s hand as they exit the shuttle, landing with a soft _oof_ on the sandy shoreline. They quickly step in line with the other Atlas crew members and Blades, with Keith standing on his tiptoes every few feet to try and get a visual of James.

“What are you doing?” Lance asks but he waves him off, continuing his search. He sees Shiro at the front of the crowd, an arm resting comfortably against the small of Curtis’ back, as he laughs joyfully with Iverson and Romelle. He spots Zethrid next, who has an excited Ezor on her shoulders, the girl pointing at the city ahead and squealing. Behind them, he sees Acxa and Veronica, holding hands, and then Ryan and Nadia, the latter of whom is chattering away. “Keith?”

“I don’t see James,” he finally responds, catching Hunk and Shay’s gaze by accident. They give him a cheerful wave and he returns it, smiling at the two, before resuming his search.

“Maybe he hasn’t gotten off the ship yet?” Lance suggests and he turns around, eyeing the latest shuttle that touches down. He sees Pidge leap off the edge with an excited cheer, Kosmo with her, while a seemingly bored Ina watches with an amused glint in her eye. “I don’t know man, but he’ll turn up. Ain’t no one missing this party!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he says, sighing as he crosses his arms over his chest. When they got word the other day that they’d been invited to celebrate New Years on Risa, Keith had been really excited. A chance to just relax, have a little fun with his friends, maybe take a moonlit stroll on the beach with James and kiss under the fireworks...but now he can’t find his fucking boyfriend, and his mood is quickly turning sour.

“Hey, c’mon dude,” Lance throws an arm over his shoulder and pulls him closer, their hips bumping as they walk. “He’ll be here. ‘Til then, let’s have some fun, yeah?”

He rolls his eyes, but nods, conceding with a small smile as Lance continues to drag him along.

After about an hour, he’s beginning to suspect that Lance knows more than he’s letting on. In fact, he’s pretty sure everyone is privy to where his boyfriend is, except him. If it was something serious, they’d tell him, so it’s not like James is on a mission or avoiding him because he suddenly hates him. If he had to guess, he’d bet James is planning something for him, based solely on everyone’s smug grins and Shay’s soft expression, but what? Maybe something romantic? They hardly have time for that though, since the plan is to be back on the Atlas before the twilight hours hit, and he wants to spend some time with his friends as well, and assumes James also wants to spend time with his.

“Keith, my main bitch, relaaaax~” Lance coos into his ear and ruffles his hair, pulling a few strands out of the loose ponytail. He lunges to the side and manages to smack Lance on the ass before he runs away, ducking behind Hunk and Shay and moaning over his poor behind.

“Keith,” Shiro says in warning and he groans, giving him an annoyed glare. “No fighting with Lance.”

“He started it,” he grumbles petulantly, giving Lance the middle finger when he peeks his head from behind Hunk’s shoulder and sticks his tongue out at him. Lance lets out a fake gasp and stomps away, dragging a protesting Pidge along with him. Hunk and Shay follow a moment later, holding hands as they meander down the busy city street.

“I know it bothers you to not know what’s going on, but trust me,” Shiro says as he steps beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “You’re gonna love it. For now, though,” he glances over at Curtis, the two of them sharing a mischievous look that Keith does not trust. “We’re going dancing!”

“Wait, wha -” he begins to protest, but suddenly finds himself trapped between Shiro and Curtis, the two pushing him along and towards the direction Lance, Hunk, Shay, and Pidge had wandered off to.

-

While on Risa during his mission, he quickly discovered that the pleasure planet was well-known for its...well, pleasures. Beautiful beaches, exotic night clubs, a very open and understanding stance of sexuality and desires; it definitely wasn’t his scene, he’d much rather go camping or just relax with a movie, but he could see how some people might enjoy it.

He’s not enjoying it, though.

The club is too loud. He’s been nursing his cocktail and his plate of...space fries? for about forty minutes now, watching his friends dance and have fun, wishing he was anywhere else but here. Lance had tried to get him to dance several times, but he not-so-politely declined, saying he was just fine sitting on his own.

Another figure approaches his table and he waves them off, assuming it’s Lance or another friend coming to bother him. When they don’t leave, he looks up in annoyance, but his gaze immediately softens when he sees who it is. “James,” he smiles, sliding out of the booth and into the other’s arms, sighing in relief. “Please tell me you’re here to rescue me?”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d say yes to a dance, first?” James asks, taking a step back and holding out a hand to him. He stares at it for a second, then at James, who he is just noticing is dressed in a plain black tee and jeans, wearing the converse he keeps hidden in the back of their closet.

“Seriously?” he asks, because what the fuck? The disappearing act, the outfit, the dancing...what is going on? “Alright,” he sighs and accepts James’ hand, allowing the other to lead him into the throng of dancing, gyrating bodies.

He lets James twist him around, so that his back is flush against his front, his hands on his hips and guiding him to the music. Neither of them are particularly good dancers, but he begins to relax, melting into James’ embrace and letting the beat carry him away. “Where were you?” he asks after a moment, looking over his shoulder and up at James.

“Around,” he shrugs, chuckling when Keith gives him an unimpressed look. “You’ll see.”

“And everyone knows but me?”

He hums under his breath, dipping his head and pressing a warm kiss against Keith’s neck. “Shiro pulled me aside after making the announcement and helped me set things up,” another kiss, down by his collarbone, and Keith’s eyelids flutter. “I guess Hunk and Pidge had talked to him a few weeks ago, though.”

“Oh,” he says, both in understanding and at the feeling of James’ teeth lightly scraping along his skin, the sensation sending shivers along his spine.

“Why didn’t you talk to me, Keith?”

“Cause it’s a stupid thing to be upset over…” he says, breath hitching when James’ hands move from his hips and towards his abdomen, one of them settling on his stomach, while the other inches its way under his shirt, his warm fingertips playing with the skin just above the waistband of his briefs.

“Your feelings aren’t stupid, Keith,” James responds sternly, even as he continues to tease Keith with his hands and mouth. “And you’re not alone in feeling this way...I wish we could spend more time together, too.”

He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. “At least we have tonight...”

“Actually,” Keith’s eyes snap open, turning to look up at James once more. “We have more than that. Captain Shirogane cleared us from duty for three days, so,” he pauses, grinning cheekily, and Keith feels his heart begin to race. “I got us a hotel room.”

It takes a second for the words to really sink in, but when they do, he’s grabbing James by the hand and dragging him out of the night club, pushing him forward so he can lead the way. As they leave, he catches Shiro’s eye and sends him a grateful look, smiling when Shiro gives him a thumbs up and a wink.

As soon as they enter their hotel room, Keith leans against the door and pulls James into a heated kiss, their lips dragging hotly against one another. It’s quickly riling him up and he pulls away with a gasp, yanking his shirt over his head, before resuming their kiss, moaning into it when James’ teeth sink gently into his bottom lip.

They kiss messily for several minutes before James pulls away this time, moving to a trail of series of kisses along Keith’s jaw and down his throat. He pauses as he reaches his collarbone, the small mark from earlier already fading it, and latches onto the area with his mouth, sucking a bruise onto the pale flesh. Keith trembles in response, moans spilling freely from his lips when James lets go with a small _pop_ , before continuing his journey downwards, over his chest and along his nipples, giving each rosy bud a suck until they’re nice and perky. He moves to his stomach next, quickly falling onto his knees as he noses his way down the visible line of hair, taking a moment to just breathe him in. When he exhales, he looks up at Keith in amusement, and he can only imagine what he must look like right now; eyes wide, cheeks red and hair slowly falling out of his ponytail, chest heaving with labored breaths and knees threatening to buckle at any moment. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m,” he clears his throat and gives his head a little shake. “I’m good.”

“Cool,” James, his hands coming to rest at the front of his jeans and toying with the silver-colored button. “So, can I suck your dick, then?”

“Oh god,” he groans, James already unbuttoning his jeans and reaching for his zipper next, his fingers idling as he waits for Keith’s consent. “Fuck, yes, _yes,_ ” he nods frantically, heart hammering in his chest as he watches James undo his zipper, before yanking both his jeans and briefs down to about mid-thigh. It limits his motions, but when James grabs his dick and brings the sensitive head into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it hungrily, he finds he doesn’t really give a shit. It’s too good, the way James uses his tongue to lap at the pre-cum oozing from the slit, moaning around the head and sending little vibrations tingling through it.

“Oh, James,” he trembles as he buries his hands in James’ air, his head hitting the door behind him with a small _thump._ More of his dick begins to disappear past James’ lips, the tight, wet heat threatening to undo him before they’ve even begun. “Shit,” he curses again, lifting his head from the door and peering down at James, letting out a lewd moan at the sight of his boyfriend on his knees, a blissful look on his face while he bobs up and down on his dick. “I’m not...I’m not gonna last…”

James hums around his dick, quickening his pace. _So, cum then,_ he can imagine the other saying, as his dick hits the back of James’ throat and he can feel the muscles pulsing around it. He immediately cums, a low groan leaving his lips as his cum shoots down James’ throat, who swallows the heavy load easily and with an obvious smile. “Oh my god,” he mutters to himself, watching sluggishly as James pulls back and his soft dick hits his thigh with a wet slap. “S’good,” he says, his hands falling from James’ hair and towards his face, cupping the flushed cheeks between his hands. “Kiss me?”

James bounces to his feet and pulls him closer, sweeping him into a soft, chaste kiss. He can feel the wetness of James’ lips and how they’re slightly swollen, and moans, pressing himself against James more insistently and deepening the kiss. A tongue slides out from between James’ lip and he eagerly accepts it, tasting the mintiness from their toothpaste and his own cum, the latter of which has him stomach clenching as a hot, needy feeling courses through him. He wants to have James’ taste on his own tongue, to have his marks on his body, to feel his cum buried so deep inside him that he’ll never forget that James Griffin is the one who put it there.

He pulls away with a shudder and grabs James’ hand, leading him away from the door and further into the lavish hotel room. As they stumble through, exchanging heated kisses and pawing at each other’s bodies, they hastily remove their clothes and throw them onto the floor, leaving an almost trail from the door to the bed, where they collapse in a tangle of limbs on soft, silky sheets. Keith rearranges himself so that he’s sitting in James’ lap, reminiscent of their first time being intimate together; except this time, James is grabbing a bottle of lube from atop the nightstand and he feels his heart begin to race, excitement and nervousness clawing at his insides. After so many months of being together, of craving James’ touch, it’s finally happening. They’re gonna fuck, and no sentient robots, space dogs, other duties, or well-meaning friends are gonna get in the way.

He watches as James opens the bottle and slathers several of his fingers in the clear liquid, before reaching behind him, using his other hand to pull one of his cheeks to the side and begin to circle his rim with a lubed up finger. He sighs into the touch, pressing back against James’ finger and pouting when it doesn’t breach his hole, just continues to tease it, slathering it in lube and getting him nice and wet. It happens five more times before he huffs and brings a hand to the back of James’ neck, his nails digging into the others’ nape as he hisses, “Stop teasing me.”

James pauses, then with a grin, slips his finger inside of Keith and doesn’t stop ‘til it’s halfway in, stretching over the girth of his knuckle. He keens into the touch and is already begging for more, patience and personal safety be damned. “Relax,” James cooes at him, placing a gentle kiss on his collarbone and begins to work him open. Once the finger inside of him begins moving, sliding in and out and coating his insides in lube, he finds it easier to release the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and just let James take care of him, his head dropping onto his shoulder as he closes his eyes. A second finger soon joins in and he gasps, his hips moving unconsciously and riding the two digits with slow, undulating movements. The third finger comes in next and he winces, his hole stretching over the three digits as they make scissoring motions inside of him, getting him ready for James’ dick. “You’re doing great,” James says, his voice gentle and soothing as he switches to thrusting his fingers, just barely grazing his prostate. “You’re so gorgeous, Keith.”

He blushes at the praise and turns his head slightly, pressing his lips against James’ neck. He then gives it a nip, rolling the skin between his teeth and letting it go with a sigh, pulling his head back to admire the reddened skin. For a moment, he imagines himself really biting down on the area, so hard that it draws blood and leaves a mark on his skin, a mark to show that James is his and only his. Another moment and he imagines himself with a similar mark, one made by James, and nearly cums as he clamps down around James’ fingers, his body shaking. “Oh my god,” he gasps, falling heavily into James’ embrace. “‘Please, ‘m ready,” he says, his words half-slurred as he struggles to collect himself.

James lets out a breathy chuckle and lifts him with an arm around his waist, before gentle lowering him onto the bed. He reaches for the nightstand again and Keith catches sight of the condom in his hand. “No condoms,” he says before he even thinks it, grabbing James by the arm and pulling him back onto the bed, until he’s situated in the open space between his thighs. James opens his mouth as if to protest and Keith cuts him off, his hands moving to James’ shoulders and bringing him down into a quick peck. “Just wanna feel you,” he says, smiling when James’ expression morphs to one of delight and moves to kiss him back, their mouths moving together languidly. It’s such a different mood from when they were hungirly making out before, but he enjoys it, feeling James on top of him, holding him close, like they’ve got all the time in the world to just be together.

Keith pulls away from the kiss first and reaches for the discard bottle of lube, flipping it open and squeezing some onto his palm. James is quick to move into a kneeling position, giving him access to his hardened dick, which he eagerly grasps between his slick fingers. James lets out a pleased sigh at the contact and murmurs happily, “Mm, feels good,” as Keith jerks him off slowly.

Once his dick is shiny with lube, Keith removes his hand and wipes it against the sheets, giving James an imploring look. He nods in response and places his hands on his hips. “Roll over,” he says, and Keith follows the direction, rolling onto his belly. He can hear James hum under his breath, before grabbing one of the pillows and placing it under his hips. “It’ll be easier, like this, for your first time,” he explains, his hands moving from his hips and towards his ass, massaging the muscles there. “But I definitely wanna fuck you on your back at some point.”

Keith groans, imagining what it’d be like to watch James fuck him, his brows pulled togeher in concentration and his jaw clenched. “God, please,” he closes his eyes, his hands gripping the pillow beneath his head as James pulls his cheeks apart, exposing him. “I wanna ride you too.”

He feels the first press of James’ dick against his hole. “I’d love that,” James responds, his voice sounding a little strained. He wonders if James is imagining what it’d look like, having him bounce on his dick and taking his pleasure for his own, until his thoughts are being interrupted by James shifting his hips forward and entering him for the first time. He gasps, then lets out a loud mona, burying his face into the pillow as his hole stretches around the thick head of James’ dick. Every instinct inside of him is shouting to push back, to bury James inside of him, but he ignores all of that in favor of just feeling James slowly push his way inside, inch by inch, his hole now greedily sucking him in until he can feel James’ pelvis pressed flush against his his.

“Oh my god,” he groans, twisting his head to the side and sneaking a peek at James behind him, his eyes zeroing in on the space where they’re joined. He turns back around and rest his cheek on the pillow, taking a deep breath. “Please move,” he says as he exhales, giving his hips a little wiggle. It sends a sharp, tingly feeling up his spine and around his dick and he moans, immediately stilling. It’s almost too much, having James buried so deep inside him, with his dick teasing along his prostate. There’s no way he’s gonna last long, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He just needs James to fuck him.

He feels James move in closer and then he’s pulling out, slowly, so that he can feel every inch of it. Breathless, whiny sounds begin spilling from his mouth as he the head catches around his rim, before he’s being filled back up, James carefully fucking into him. He keeps his movements slow and deliberate, with a hand on his hip, the nails lightly biting into his skin. It’s good, the slow fucking, but he still needs more, and after another gentle caress against his prostate, he chokes out, “More, please.”

He feels James stilling, his dick about halfway inside of him. “You sure?” he asks, breathless, but concerned, and Keith feels a swell of affection for the other. He nods eagerly, opening his mouth to reassure James, but then his hips are snapping forward and Keith cries out, pleasure wracking his body as James begins to fuck him more quickly, sliding in and out with ease. “How’s that?” he asks, his voice bordering on smug as he thrusts in a little deeper, his dick dragging along his prostate.

“It’s,” he pants, shoulders tensing up. “It’s good, so good,” he closes his eyes again and loses himself to the feeling, his stomach muscles beginning to clench and his dick leaking pre-cum onto the pillow beneath him. “I’m...cl-close…”

After he speaks, James begins to slow down, ignoring Keith’s curious whines until he’s buried all the way inside of him. “Wha…?” he questions, turning to look at James, who smiles at him beautifully.

“Is it okay if I move you?” he asks and it takes a moment for the words to register in his brain, his thoughts beginning to blur. He nods and James begins to move his body, his hands under his armpits as he hoists him into the air, until he’s hovering just above his lap. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he warns, before lowering him onto his dick.

“Oh!” he nearly shouts, hands scrambling to find purchase as he sinks down the last few inches. From this half-seated position, it feels like James’ dick is even deeper inside of him than before, the sensation sending his body reeling as he reaches a hand behind him and tangles it in James’ hair, gripping the soft strands.

“You okay?”

He turns to James with a grin, pleased at seeing him so close. “Yeah,” he sighs and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, while rolling his hips in James’ lap. He can feel the vibrations of James’ moans echoing with his own and keeps doing it, using James’ dick to stimulate himself. The pleasure sends electricity through his body and his movements begin to stutter, becoming harder to keep up with the closer he gets to cumming.

He breaks the kiss, his lips puffy and spit-licked, and looks at James. He looks as debauched as Keith feels, with sweating beading along his hairline, causing some of his bangs to stick messily to his forehead. His eyes are half-lidded, staring back at him hungrily, and his cheeks are flushed, the pink stains obvious on his pale skin. He wants to see more, like the way his abs roll as he pounds him into, his wet dick disappearing inside of his gaping hole.

He moans and lifts himself up, James assisting him with his hands on his hips, helping Keith to ride his dick. Their movements are a bit jerky and sloppy, but it’s enough to bring Keith back to that edge, toeing the line of being able to cum completely untouched. “God, yes,” he says breathlessly, grinning as James begins to add his own thrusts into the mix, his dick sliding along his prostate with each smooth glide. “Don’t stop…”

“I’ve got you,” James says and quickens his thrusts, tightening his grip on his hips. “You’re so good, Keith, you feel so amazing.”

He hums, his head lolling to the side as James’ praise washes over him. He’s close, so close, but he needs just a little more, more than just James filling him up, telling him how good he looks swallowing his dick, with his nails sinking deeper into the skin of his hips. He doesn’t know what it is, until he feels James’ mouth moving along his neck and it finally clicks. “Bi-bite me,” he gasps, using his grip on James’ hair to guide him towards his collarbone. “Please!”

He feels James’ mouth opening, his warm breath ghosting over his skin. He breathes in sharply, anticipation thrumming in his veins, as he waits for the moment where James’ teeth sink down into his flesh, _claiming him_. He takes in another gulp of air, body seizing as James’ dick rubs deliberately against his prostate, and bites down.

He cums with a shout, eyes widening as he spills onto the bed below. James continues to thrust inside him, the pleasure bordering on overstimulating, but he clenches around him with a weak moan, wanting James to finish inside him. A second later and James stills, burying himself as deep as he can before cumming with a muffled groan, his mouth still latched onto Keith’s flesh. Keith moans as well, enjoying each spurt of James’ cum shooting inside of him, until he’s fully spent and they’re both heaving, slumped together in a tangled, sweaty mess.

James moves first, helping Keith off of his dick and onto the clean side of the bed. He can’t help but pout when James’ cum begins to leak out of him and wonders if there’s anywhere in space they could get a plug. They probably could, right? 

He feels James move to curl up behind him, an arm wrapping around his waist. A kiss is pressed against the mark on his collarbone and he smiles, feeling content. “Rest a bit,” James says, rubbing a hand over his belly.

“Sounds good,” he replies sleepily, closing his eyes. He only manages to doze off for about thirty minutes, before James rolls him onto his back and shimmies down the bed, shoving his thighs towards his chest and thrusting his tongue into his ass. His hole flutters in response, his muscles spasming as he grabs his dick and begins to jerk himself off in time with James’ tongue-fucking. When he cums, its with a tired groan, body flopping back onto the bed with a dazed grin. When James flops down next to him, he rolls over and tucks his head beneath his chin, breathing in his scent. “Do ya think they’ll ever fireworks?” he asks, shivering slightly as he begins to cool down.

“Probably,” James responds, wrapping him up in his arms and sharing his warmth. “Or something cool, I’m sure. I’ll wake you up, if anything happens.”

He hums, nodding, before falling asleep.

The next time he wakes up, James is shaking his shoulder and telling the fireworks have started. He allows himself to be pulled out of bed, stumbling behind the other as James pulls him towards the large window in their room. It takes him a moment, still caught in a sleepy haze, but when he hears the first boom, followed by a sprinkling of dazzling light, his eyes widen and he immediately smiles, pressing his hands against the cold window pane.

“Happy New Year,” James says from behind him, his arms coming to loop around his naked waist. He repeats the sentiment, before twisting around in James’ embrace and pulling him into a heated kiss, one of his legs moving to wrap itself around James’ hip. He feels James smirk, a soft breath of air leaving his nose, and then he’s being hoisted into the air, his back pressed against the window and James’ dick rubbing against his own. They grind, as the fireworks continue to explode and the people outside cheer, and when they cum it’s silent, except for the shared panting between each other’s mouths.

-

He wakes up the next morning to sunlight filtering in through the window and a very, _very_ , sore body. After their romp against the window, James carried him to bed and gently laid him down, carefully working him up open and then fucking him slowly, muttering sweet words between sweet kisses, over his mouth and along his neck, paying special attention to the bruised mark that lay throbbing along his collarbone. He quivered, every time James’ tongue lapped at it, letting out breathless noises whenever he nipped or sucked on it. He didn’t really get why his body reacted this way, except that it was James’ mark, on his skin, _a claim_ , his mind had supplied.

Now, he cringes as he attempts to move, pain flaring up in his ass and along his lower back. “Keith?” James mumbles sleepily from beside him, his slight accent more noticeable and making Keith smile.

“Mornin’,” he says, his own voice thicker and coming out in a drawl. “I’m sore.”

James snickers. “Good thing I bribed Lance into giving me some of his fancy bath stuff,” he says, rolling out of the bed and coming around to Keith’s side. “C’mon, a nice soak will do you some good.”

James pulls him out of bed and gets an arm around his waist, helping him hobble towards the bathroom. While he begins to fill the bathtub, Keith takes a moment to look in the mirror that it situated on the wall. His hair is more of a disaster than usual, hanging in messy, tangled waves along his shoulders. He brushes some of it aside, in order to get a better look at the mark on his collarbone, which stands out vividly in the artificial lights. He gives it a poke, smiling even though it throbs, his heart feeling like it’s gonna burst through his chest.

“Hey,” James interrupts his thoughts and he turns towards him, his hand falling to rest back by his side. “I didn’t bite you too hard, right?” he asks, nervously, but Keith shakes his head.

“No, it’s...great,” he says, giving it one last glance before hobbling his way over to James. Using him as a crutch, he steps one foot into the bathtub, then the other, sighing softly as he sinks down into the warm, lavender-scented water. “This is nice, thank you,” he closes his eyes and leans back, letting his body melt into the tub. “It’d be nicer if you joined me, though.”

James hums under his breath. “Sure, just gimme a second.”

He listens as James’ feet slap against the tiles, the sound disappearing when he enters the carpeted bedroom. After a minute, he cracks open an eye and peers out the open door, wondering what’s taking James so long. He can almost hear him though, his breathing a tad harsher than usual, almost like he’s panting. “James?” he calls out, both eyes now opened as he waits for the other to respond.

Instead of responding, James re-enters the bathroom with a grin. He watches as James approaches the tub, admiring his long legs and the width of his shoulders, his abs which may have a bit of cum crusted on them, and his bangs, falling messily over his grey eyes. “Hey, gorgeous.”

“Um, I believe that’s my line?” James replies sassily, stepping into the bed and kneeling between his thighs.

“Please, you’re way prettier than me,” he giggles, as James huffs in response.

“As if!”

“Mmhmm, my boyfriend is the most gorgeous man in the galaxy,” he says playfully, reaching for James and pulling him closer, so that their chests are pressed together. “But don’t tell Lance, he’ll cry.”

James laughs at him, shaking his head. “You’re funny when you’re all sexed out and sleep deprived, I like it,” he says, pressing a chaste kiss against his cheek. “Like that I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

“All yours,” he grins up at James, enjoying the little flush that spreads across his cheeks. “Oh my god, I can’t believe that made you blush…” he bites his lip, lowering his voice. “I mean, you did lick my asshole after cumming in it like, ten hours ago?”

James groans, scrunching his nose. “You're the absolute worst sometimes, I swear.”

“I know,” he chirps, sliding his hands under the backs of James’ thighs and pulling them forward, so that James is nestled more comfortably on his lap. “You love me though, so what does that say about you?”

“That I’m a saint for putting up with you?”

He hums. “Ah, of course. How can I reward you then, for your brave service?”

“Uh, well,” one of James’ hands grabs his own and moves it towards his ass, prompting his fingers to trail along the crack until they reach his hole, which is...slippery? “I was thinking maybe I could ride you, if you’re up for it?”

His mind blanks for a moment, as he stares up at James in amazement. “Holy shit yes,” he breathes out, watching as James lifts himself and grabs his dick, aligning it with his hole. Slowly, he sinks down, and Keith groans at the feeling of those tight walls hugging and pulsating around his dick. “Oh shit,” he curses, clinging tightly to James, who loops his arms around his neck, one of hands tangling in the wet hair along his nape.

“Pretty awesome, huh?” James asks, only a little breathless, as he begins to rock himself on Keith’s dick, creating small waves in the tub. Some of it splashes over the sides and onto the floor, but Keith could care less, too caught up in the way James takes his dick with ease, riding it like he was born for it.

“Not fair,” he pouts, whimpering when James pauses and begins to squeeze around the head of his dick, stimulating it. “You’ve had more practice than me.”

“Heh, don’t worry,” James says as he slides back down, angling his hips just right and causing Keith’s dick to drag hotly against his prostate. They both moan at the same time, the sounds beginning to echo off the bathroom walls. “We’ve got today and tomorrow to help you catch up.”

Oh shit. “I wanna fuck you against the wall,” he blurts out, giving a little thrust just as James works his way back down again. The hand in his hair tightens, pulling at the strands. “I thought about it, that time in the shower -”

“Fuck, Keith!”

He thrusts in harder. “About holding you up, fucking hard and fast,” he moves quicker, preening when he’s met with a loud, pleasured moan. “Fuck, James, I wanna see myself inside you.”

“Later, just,” James shudders, dunking his hand into the water and wrapping it around his dick. Keith watches as he begins to jerk himself off, beads of pre-cum floating from the tip. “Help me cum, please!”

“Yeah, okay,” he says, fucking into James until the other cums with a low, satisfied groan, slumping into his arms. From this position, his face is buried in James’ neck, and he gives the flesh a small bite as he slides in one last time, before cumming as well.

After taking a moment to cool down, James pulls off of him with a sigh and Keith sees the trail of cum leaving his hole, mixing into the water. “We need a plug,” he says, mostly to himself, but grins when James lets out a surprised noise.

Once they’re all dried off, they throw on some sweats and move to the couch, curling up as they watch TV and munch on some protein bars. It’s hard to believe that for the next two days, he gets to have this, just lazing around with James and doing whatever they hell they wanna do; maybe they’ll shop around for a bit, before grabbing a late lunch and heading to the beach (and then tonight, as soon as that door closes behind them, he’s gonna open James up with his tongue and his fingers, before fucking him hard and fast against the wall, swallowing James’ breathless whines and moans with his mouth as they kiss hungrily).

James raises a brow at him when he clears his throat, but he waves him off, shoving that vivid image to the back of his mind (for now). “Hey, James?”

“Yeah?”

“How are we getting back to the Atlas when our vacation is up?”

One of James’ hands begins to run through his hair and he leans into the touch, sightly softly. “My jet is parked in the underground hanger. All we gotta do is call Captain Shirogane when we’re heading out and he’ll open up a wormhole for us.”

“Oh, cool,” he finishes his protein bar and turns, pressing a kiss against James’ cheek. “Thank you for doing all of this,” he says, hoping James can tell just how truly grateful he is; before now, he felt depleted, with anxiety and anger weighing heavily on his shoulders. But now, he feels recharged, and happier than he has in weeks. “I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” James says, giving him a quick kiss before turning his gaze back towards the TV.

“Hey, James?”

“Yeah?” he asks, his tone now bordering on amused.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next jeith fic will be angsty teehee


End file.
